


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by DancingArti



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Busking AU, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, because good lord this boy cannot get his feelings together, dowoon and wonpil as jae's best friends, jae is clueless about famous people, jae is just a passerby, sungjin is his manager, younghyun is hella famous, youngk as a solo artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingArti/pseuds/DancingArti
Summary: Kang Younghyun, who goes by his stage name, Young K, is a popular solo artist that regularly does busking with his acoustic bass. One day when he was doing his usual busking, a fan requests for him to sing 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You'.As he finishes the first verse, the sound of an acoustic guitar and a soft voice suddenly joins him. Younghyun literally cannot take his eyes off him.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> aye it's been a while since i wrote a fic~ hopefully i do get around to finishing this lmao enjoy uwu!! this is based off my own twitter prompt i came up with and finally had enough motivation to write this >w>

Multi-coloured lights that shined on his stage. Cheers echoing from every angle. Fans screaming his name in excitement.

Kang Younghyun knew that this was what he had worked so hard for. He bowed and waved to his fans as he walked off stage shouting, “Thank you guys so much for all the love tonight!”

Younghyun walked to a chair before he slumped down on it, adrenaline still running through his veins. Running a hand through his sweaty, newly dyed black hair, he smiled tiredly as he realised he could finally rest after five consecutive concerts.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone to scroll through Twitter and Instagram until his manager, Park Sungjin, could get a car ready to drive him home. It had almost been 10 minutes until a knock on the door interrupted his scrolling session.

“Younghyun, your ride is ready,” Sungjin said, as he popped his head into the room and nodded towards the exit. Younghyun nodded at him and slowly rose from the chair, stretching his back.

“Do I finally get rest tomorrow, or am I doing another gig?” he asked, packing his bass away and slinging the case over his shoulder. Sungjin hummed as he checked his phone.

“You aren’t going to rest yet, I’m afraid. You have a busking session at around 10 am tomorrow,” Younghyun groaned at the thought of having to wake up that early on a Saturday. Sungjin rolled his eyes at him.

“C’mon you overgrown adult baby, you’ve been doing this for three years now. After this, you have a whole week to do whatever you want to so stop whining and get in the car,” Younghyun obediently got into the car after pouting at Sungjin and placed his bass on the seat beside him. He strapped himself in and quickly shuffled his phone out of his jacket to continue scrolling through Twitter.

 

 **YOUNG K**  
@ _youngk_official_

Hey guys! As usual, my monthly busking stage is tomorrow at 10 am in Seoul Plaza. Feel free to drop by and show some support!

 

Satisfied, Younghyun placed his phone back into his pocket and leaned his head against the car window. His vision slowly started to fade away as his eyes closed, his imagination drifting off peacefully and into another reality.

That, however, didn’t last long.

He was awakened five minutes later when they had finally arrived at his home. He groaned and grabbed his bass before stepping out of the car. Younghyun took in the night sky and shivered slightly when a cold breeze passed by him.

Sungjin lowered his window, “Remember not to stay up too late okay? I don’t want to arrive here tomorrow at 9 just to see you not up and ready to perform.”

Younghyun rolled his eyes at him, “Yes, sure, whatever Dad. I don’t know why you’re so worked up over this. It’s just my regular busking gig, It isn’t like anything special is going to happen.” Sungjin stared at him with an unwavering gaze before he sighed and shook his head.

“What am I going to do with you, I swear,” he mumbled under his breath before rolling up his window. Younghyun waved goodbye as the car pulled away from his garage and away from his home.

 

 

The sun was shining brightly that morning as Younghyun slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and rolled over to check his phone. His eyes blinked as he saw the time.

8:37 AM.

 _“Oh shi-!”_ with much grace, he kicked off his blankets and sprinted to his closet, looking through his clothes quickly. He grabbed a blue hoodie with jeans and sprinted to the washroom. He made it out in record time with exactly 3 minutes to spare before Sungjin arrived at his house. He grabbed his acoustic bass and ran to the front door just before Sungjin could ring his doorbell. Sungjin’s eyes widened in surprise as the door suddenly opened. He looked closely at Younghyun and sighed.

“You just woke up, didn’t you?” Younghyun looked at him innocently.

“What do you mean, hyung? I woke up exactly on time!” Sungjin rolled his eyes before turning around and walking back to the car. He tossed a bottle of cologne at Younghyun, who caught it and gave a wide smile in return.

“Now get in the car. We still need to set everything up and we don’t have much time,” Sungjin said. Younghyun skipped down the steps and entered the car, depositing the case beside him.

 

 

As Younghyun arrived, a collection of screams surrounded him. He beamed and greeted his fans, surprised that such a large amount had appeared today to listen to him busk. He perched down on a chair and took his bass out.

“Hello everybody!” he delivered into the mic, “Thank you for coming out for my busking today. My name is Young K, and enjoy the show!”

As usual, he started with his debut song, Congratulations. Younghyun smiled, hearing his fans sing with him. Next was “I Smile”, followed by “You Were Beautiful”. After that, he started taking requests.

“Please do I’m Serious!” Younghyun strummed his acoustic bass and sang the first few lyrics causing his fans to shout “EY EY!”. He laughed and took the mic back into his hands.

“Alright, any more requests?” he saw a hand raise, “Yes, you with the yellow t-shirt!”

“Please do can’t take my eyes off of you!” the people around them cheered as Younghyun blinked. He hadn’t sung that song in years. He hummed before plucking the strings, trying to remember at least the first few lyrics. Once he was confident and certain enough that he knew the first verse, he cleared his throat into the mic.

“Alright! I haven’t sung this for a long time now, but hopefully I still remember the lyrics,” he joked. His fans snickered, knowing his habit for forgetting his lines.

He closed his eyes and began to sing.

 

_You’re just too good to be true,_

_Can’t take my eyes off of you_

_You’d be like heaven to touch,_

_I wanna hold you so much,_

_At long last, love has arrived_

_And I thank god that I’m alive,_

_You’re just too good to be true,_

_Can’t take my eyes off of you~_

 

Younghyun was prepared to end it there but paused when he heard an acoustic guitar strum along and continue the song.

 

_Pardon the way that I stare,_

_There’s nothing else to compare_

 

Younghyun blinked as a tall individual came into his vision. He was wearing a white t-shirt covered by a light blue button-up shirt, accompanied with some baggy jeans. His purple hair went nicely with his outfit and Younghyun wondered how it was possible that this man looked so good. He saw the mystery man freeze, suddenly seeing that everyone’s attention was on him, but remained calm as he continued to strum.

 

_The sight of you leaves me weak,_

_There are no words left to speak_

 

Younghyun internally melted as the boy’s sweet voice echoed throughout the plaza. His fans were interested in this mystery man that had suddenly shown up, gasping and looking at him, then at the man.

 

_So if you feel what I feel,_

_Please let me know that it’s real_

 

The tall figure skipped towards Younghyun and stood alongside him. Younghyun, undergoing a sudden surge of confidence, waved at him shyly. The man grinned and gestured at Younghyun’s bass. Flustered, he hastily went back to strumming his bass pattern, now accompanied by an acoustic guitar.

 

_You’re just too good to be true,_

 

The man smiled at him and at that moment, Younghyun knew that he had fallen. Deep. He looked elsewhere quickly to avoid letting his blush be seen as they both sang the next line in unison.

 

_Can’t take my eyes off of you._

 

The man did a little solo before he grinned and let his rich and sweet voice fill the air.

 

_I love you baby,~_

 

“Oh my _god,_ ” Younghyun whispered to himself, startled at how powerful and warm this man’s voice could be.

 

_And if it’s quite alright_

_I need you baby,_

_To warm my lonely nights_

_I love you baby,_

_Trust in me when I say,_

_It’s okay~_

 

He whirled around to Younghyun and grinned at him. Younghyun got the memo and scooched up to his mic stand. His heart was pounding fast in his chest, both from excitement and nervousness.

 

_Oh pretty baby~!_

 

The man whistled at his falsetto and adlib.

 

_Don’t bring me down, I pray,_

_Oh pretty baby,_

_Now that I found you, stay_

_And let me love you, oh~_

 

The tempo had started to slow down and relax as they both looked at each other, softly smiling.

 

_Let me love you today~_

 

The last slow strum of the man’s guitar and the song had ended. His fans squealed in enthusiasm, hollering about how his voice went so well with this mystery person. The man abruptly blushed, like he just realized what he did.

“Hey, sorry for suddenly interrupting and intruding on your busking session. I was just walking by and I heard the first few words. I just had to join in,” the man explained bashfully, brushing his hair back. Younghyun shook his head.

“No, no! It’s okay! Your voice was absolutely stunning,” the man’s face turned red as he fiddled with his guitar strings.

“Haha, thank you!” the man looked around, “You famous or something? Never seen these many people listen to someone busk before.”

Younghyun blushed and stammered, “No! Not really! I just busk here often!”

The man chuckled. “I guess I don’t pass by here that often to see you busk.” He started packing his guitar and waved at Younghyun. But before he could leave, Younghyun suddenly grabbed his wrist.

The man turned around with raised eyebrows. Younghyun felt embarrassed, remembering that his fans were still there, observing every movement and interaction.

“Yes, Mr I Swear I’m Not Popular?”

“I still don’t know your name,” Younghyun said. The man blinked. And blinked. Blink. Blink. Blink. Wow, that was kinda cute.

“Oh! Uh, it’s Jae,” he replied.

“Mine’s Younghyun. It was nice singing with you!” Jae laughed and Younghyun’s heart just left his chest. Jae slung his guitar case over his shoulder and waved goodbye. Younghyun stood there as he watched two people run up to him and start talking. Younghyun turned back to his fans, who were still freaking out over Jae's sudden appearance. He looked down to his wrist and was surprised to see that he still had 30 minutes to spend busking.

“Looks like we still have lots of time everybody! Any more requests?”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [twt](https://twitter.com/jaellyfiish) if you wanna yell with me about day6


End file.
